Construction (Boats)
Prev:Outfitter Tier Quests Main: Table of Contents Next: Housing Quests Learning Sloop Construction Requirements Level 21 Carpenter, Apprentice Quest Completed, 500 Continental Artisan Faction. Quest Materials Required *135 Dry Timber *4 Iron Bindings *5 Iron Fasteners Starting NPC Each of the NPC's below will give you the quest called Proving Your Worth. *Thestran - North of Tursh, follow road till split in road. Sign will say "Danger", go that way. There are currently no mobs. You'll continue along a road till you come to guard tower on a hillside over looking the ocean, cut back and go down to the shore. You'll find a small dock with Posner Teel (-52318, -78825, 322 in Tursh -27, 27) there. There is a ship building station and an assembly table. There are no regular utilities sold here or regular stations. You'll have to run back up to Tursh to make the Planks and Spokes. *Kojan – Tora Briarborn, (15844, -84999, 277 in Tawar Galan) at the far north side of town at the east most platform on the water's edge. If coming from land, the ramp is behind a large rock. *Qalian – Telelyan Ahkdem, (-16156, -30712m 1171 in Khal) on east side of the inner harbour just south of the port watch barracks at the boat ramp. Quests involved *Proving Your Worth (aka Learning Standard Planks) (10 Dry Timber) *Learning Hull Sections (60 Dry Timber + Rotwort Paste) *Learning Rudder (12 Standard Planks, 4 Iron Bindings) *Learning Hull (mats supplied + 1 Standard Red Paint) *Learning Deck Sections (30 Standard Planks, 5 Iron Fasteners) *Learning Spoke (5 Dry Timber) (Only needed once, not continent specific) *Learning Helm (4 Standard Planks, 6 Dry Timber (6 Learning Spokes, recipe is given to you again)) *Learning Deck (mats supplied) *Learning Mast Pole (8 Standard Planks) *Getting Mast Mount (Note: No xp earned for this step) **Qalia - Safashan Dalsary, in north end of the Crafting Room in Khal **Thestra - Kaljourn Hett, Halls of Crafting in Halgarad at the back. **Kojan - Lakash Daykete, first platform as you entered Ca'ial Brael *Getting Rigging and Sail (Note: No xp earned for this step) **Qalia - Homayoon Ziya, south of Khal at small dock outpost on west side of river, from crafting hall run south along river, can't miss it. **Thestra - Kelly Silver, Silver Farm at Keldorin's Wall Outpost, just NE of Shrine of the Flame rift. **Kojan - Perun, 2nd floor of Hall of the Artisans in Ca'ial Brael *Return to first NPC to obtain final quest Learning Mast Assembly (mats supplied) *Learning Kojani Sloop, Learning Qalian Sloop, Learning Thestran Sloop (mats supplied) Note* You'll need 5 less Dry Timber on your 2nd and 3rd sloop quest as you won't have to do the Learning Spokes quest again. Reward Recipes & 10,000 Crafting Exp for each quest. Learning Caravel Construction Requirements Level 31, 2000 Continental Artisan Faction Quest Materials Required *20 Knotted Timber *6 Lotus Ship Paste *10 Pyrite Fasteners *8 Pyrite Bindings *193 Select Planks (233 if doing all Figure Heads) *204 Knotted Timber (244 if doing all Figure Heads) Starting NPC *'Thestran -' Drengr Shannok, -8572, -3533, 473 in Konarthi Point (-21,25) *'Kojan –' Ha Ku, 45607, -20302, 693 in Strandon Port in Qalia *'Qalian –' Makai Lackan, Tuatiren Docks in Jharru Flats Quests involved *Learning Select Planks (aka Proving Your Worth) (15 Knotted Timber) Note: Refining Table Only *Learning Hull Sections (90 Select Planks, 6 Lotus Ship Paste) *Learning Rudder (24 Select Planks, 8 Pyrite Bindings) *Learning Figure Heads (20 Select Planks) **Qalian '-' Seeking Morin Haldorn, Refugee Trading Post (follow road from docks) **Thestran - Liliam Casin, (-42358, 10711, 48072) in Southwatch inside the building with the General Goods Vendor **Kojan - Seeking the Hai Li, Head to Western Winds Outpost in Dragon’s Backbone *Learning Hull (mats supplied) *Learning Deck Sections (60 Select Planks, 10 Pyrite Fasteners) *Learning Spokes (5 Knotted Timber) (Note: Once you have completed this for one continent, it is skipped on the rest) Note: Refining Table Only *Learning Helm (4 Select Planks, 6 Knotted Timber (6 Learning Spokes, recipe is given to you again but you can make in previous step if you want)) *Learning Deck (mats supplied) *Learning Mast Pole (10 Select Planks) *Get Mast Mount (Note: No xp earned for this step) **Qalia - Parau Varsooth, Refuge Trading Post in Jharru Flats **Thestra - Carind Seaforge, Master Blacksmith in Bordinar Cleft (-37009, -72997, 86956) **Kojan – Na Ti in Deebs *Blacksmith Quests: **Learning Kojani Caravel Mast Mountings **Learning Qalian Caravel Mast Mountings **Learning Thestran Caravel Mast Mountings *Get Sail & Rigging (Note: No xp earned for this step) **Qalia - Sliv Ashken, Refuge Trading Post in Jharru Flats **Thestra - Bubin Redstalk, Fishers Pen in Ocean Watch **Kojan – Krug in Konarthi Point *Outfitter Quests: **Learning Kojani Caravel Sails **Learning Qalian Caravel Sails **Learning Thestran Caravel Sails *Learning Mast Assembly (mats supplied) – Note: Uses Assembly Table *Learning xxxx Caravel (mats supplied) - Note: Kojani Caravels require 2 Small Mast Poles also. Learning Galleon Construction Requirements Level 41, Journeyman Quest & 5000 Continental Artisan Faction Quest Materials Required *595 Dusky Timber (610 for Qalian) *30 Knotted Timber 98 Mithril Ore (83 for Qalian) *135 Vielthread Bale (Kojan), 210 Vielthread Bale (Thestran), 120 Vielthread Bale (Qalian) *590 Prime Planks (Carpenter) *30 Select Planks (Carpenter) *2 Rare Prime Planks (Carpenter) *3 Rare Prime Spokes (Carpenter) *8 Mithril Bindings (Blacksmith) *15 Mithril Fasteners (Blacksmith) *3 Kojani Galleon Mast Mounts (Blacksmith) *2 Large Mast Rigging (Tailor) *3 Large Kojani Sail (Tailor) *12 Juniper Ship Paste (Ship Vendor) Starting NPC *Thestran - Unknown *Kojan – Unknown *Qalian – Unknown Quest Details 1. Buy a Downloader (Costs ) from Professor Telpon in APW hub 2. Download the schematic from core while the core is KOS. (takes 65 seconds and your rooted to the spot). 3. After defeating Core, Professor Hopton will appear. Talk to him to convert the Downloader into 1 type of continental galleon manual (purely random). You will lose your downloader. 4. Give the schematic to a carpenter, You can mail it, trade it, or sell it.(apparently the carpenter needs to have completed all 3 continental caravells) not confirmed. 5. The carpenter buys a decoder ring from the gnomes at APW hub, then converts the schematic into a galleon manuel.(Costs ) 6. Click on the manual to start the quest. Your asked to speak to a master shipwright, I spoke to Makai Lackan on the docks at Jharru Flats.(loc.-40792,-60703,540). 7. He directs you to Nathaniel Hart (loc.-24221,-6805,39765) in The temple of Fathers in NT that knows about APW technology. (in a room close to the King). 8. He asks you to build him some practice parts. You'll need 105 dusky, 3 mithril fasteners and 3 juniper paste. (You can buy the paste off him). 9. Hand in the parts, and he directs you to Alison Mctane(loc 13862,11644,1552) on the NT docks to get some more practice parts. She will sell you the items for 2.5 plat. or you can get a lvl 50 Diplo with 2k merchant presence to parley for the parts for free. 10. Once you get your box of parts, head to the finishing station in the same room as her, and complete a "model galleon". Head back to The Temple of Fathers to complete the quest. All recipes for all continental parts including figureheads will be given to you, although you cannot assemble the ship without the correct continental flag. You do not need 5k crafting faction, you only need to have completed all 3 caravel quests. Just to clarify the decoder and the download device are soulbound and not resellable back to the vendor. They are also a onetime use, and will disappears after use. (1 decoder +1 downloader = 1 random style galleon manual) In order to make a galleon the carpenter must be keyed to APW in order to buy the decoder. (For the record we have summoned a lvl 12 adventurer that is a 50 crafter to the hub before. AFAIK (unless the quest is bugged) One galleon manuel will flag you to complete that particular style only. It just gets confusing that atm my recipe list includes all 3 continents complete parts list (hulls, decks, 9 figure heads etc. ) If I wanted to I could get the non flag style 99% complete, but there's no recipe "Qalian galleon ' or 'Thestrian Galleon' to put it together. I'm assuming i need to fork out more plat and kill core again (x2). Source: Wyrmfood, Official Forums Reward Unknown Information sourced from VGCrafters Boat Recipe Materials List See [[Boats] Category:Crafting Category:Crafting Quests Category:Crafting Guides